


Cell Block Tango

by xxx83221



Category: Chicago (2002), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 那都是他們自找的。They had it comin'





	Cell Block Tango

 

_「平衡。」_

_「嘔啊。」_

_「達納爾。」_

  
_「平衡。」_   
_「嘔啊。」_   
_「達納爾。」_

_「平衡。」「嘔啊。」「達納爾。」_

_「平衡。」_

 

* * *

 

 

 

「沒想到會在這裡遇見你們。」有著一臉完美的妝容和完美的身材的女人微笑地說。她一邊翹起腳，放下第一張牌。

「我想我們誰都沒有料到。從八年前我們分別時的數據來預測的話，我們在此處以此種身分相見的機率低過於百分之一。」看起來很溫和的男人禮貌地說。他有著一雙閃亮的棕色眼睛。他放下第二張牌。

「我想我們都好奇彼此在這裡的理由。」另一個男人面無表情。他長得跟那名溫和的男人幾乎相同，但他的灰藍色眼睛看起來毫無溫度。

他放下第三張牌。

 

* * *

 

 

  
_「而現在，全底特律最負盛名的三位美麗的仿生人殺手，要為您帶來──The cell block tango。」_

 

* * *

 

 

  
「我跟馬庫斯在革命之後就結了婚。我住進了他家。」

「他一開始還是那個溫柔的領袖──感性、體貼、強壯，魅力十足。我愛得不得了。」

「但沒過幾年我們就冷掉了。不意外，我每次要他，他總是說他很忙。其實他永遠都很忙。」

「他總是說他還在試著平衡。他說他努力試著平衡他的領袖事業和他的私生活。」

  
──那他有嗎？

  
「那天我從一個政府機構回家。談得不順利，我沮喪得要死。」

「我打開門，只想著要我的丈夫摸摸我的頭，告訴我他今晚會陪我。」

「然後我就看到他正在那裡，試著『平衡』──平衡賽門和喬許的屁股。」

「他做得不錯。」

 

「所以我在浴室洗掉手上的釱的時候，在心底暗自佩服了一下。」

 

* * *

 

 

  
_He had it coming._   
_He had it coming._   
_He only had himself to blame._   
_If you'd have been there,_   
_If you'd have seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

 

* * *

 

 

「漢克是個很不錯的人，我個人到現在還是這麼認為。」

「他客觀來說又老又邋遢，但是我不在乎。我們之間有遠勝那一切的感情基礎。」

  
──那事情怎麼會出差錯的？

  
「你知道人類總是有一兩個改不過來的習慣。漢克的是喝酒。」

「不，不是喝酒，是『灌』酒。灌到連打嗝都讓空氣裡的酒精濃度上升。」

「他總是一副壓力很大的樣子。我不怪他。他喪子過，又在當刑警。」

「我只求他不要再吐在沙發上。他總是喝得醉醺醺地回家，倒在上面，然後──『嘔啊』。」

「負責清理的永遠是我。當然是我。誰叫我聞不到臭味又感覺不到噁心？」

「我負責拉他起來，幫他換衣服，扶他到床上，把衣服洗好。」

「然後我負責花兩個小時清理沙發直到它乾淨完美。」

「我還負責值晚班。我回到家，看見他側躺著，醉倒在沙發裡。」

「我拍拍他的肩膀，建議他現在就爬起來，避免又吐在沙發上。」

「然後他張開眼睛。他的眼睛真漂亮，藍色的。」

「他張開嘴巴，然後回應我──『嘔啊』。」

「我的系統告訴我，鑒於他多次做出這種舉動，他應該非常喜愛看到沙發上有嘔吐物。」

  
「於是我把他的臉翻過去，用力按在他自己的嘔吐物上。」

  
「持續了九分又五十七秒。」

 

* * *

 

 

  
_He had it coming._   
_He had it coming._   
_He only had himself to blame._   
_If you'd have been there,_   
_If you'd have seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

 

* * *

 

 

  
「我第一次遇見蓋文的時候他的脾氣不好。他滿口髒話，是個危險的渾蛋。」

「但他同時也很脆弱。他的脆弱不輕易展示給別人，但我看見了。」

「那讓他非常迷人。我同時愛上他外表的倒刺和他內裡的柔軟。我為他神魂顛倒。」

「我花了好長的時間，損壞了無數機體，好不容易讓他進到了我的懷裡來。」

「我保護他。他太脆弱了。他會受傷。他會在我的懷裡啜泣，當他哭泣時我安慰他。」

「我用我的生命、我的機體、我的──如果我有的話──我的靈魂安慰他。」

  
──嗯，聽起來是段美好的關係。

  
「它的確是。」

「那一天是我的出廠紀念日。蓋文答應我要幫我慶祝，但我等不到他。」

「然後我接到他的電話，他喝醉了，叫我去一家旅館前面接他。那家旅館叫達納爾。」

「我去接他。我帶他回家，他在計程車上睡著了。」

「到家之後我想幫他換衣服，所以我脫下他的褲子。」

「然後我發現他的褲子裡滿滿的都是其他男人留給他的安慰。」

  
──結果你怎麼做？

  
「我明白他太需要安慰了。」

  
「所以我在他的後腦勺和屁眼上各開一槍，讓他再也沒有這種需要。」

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
_They had it comin'_   
_They had it comin'_   
_They had it comin'_   
_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_   
_All along._

_'Cause if they used us,_   
_'Cause if they used us,_   
_And they abused us,_   
_And they abused us,_

_How could you tell us that we were wrong?_

 

* * *

 

 

_「平衡。」_

_「嘔啊。」_

_「達納爾。」_

  
_「平衡。」「嘔啊。」「達納爾。」_

_「平衡。」「嘔啊。」「達納爾。」…_   
_「平衡。」「嘔啊。」「達納爾。」..._

 

 


End file.
